Eternal
by The Black Maiden
Summary: Lirio knew he loved Mii since the first time he saw her. But she would never love him, especialy after what he did...He never used to beleive in angels, but he did now. TWOSHOT, GAMEVERSE, LLWO/MEFE. Image by RiverCookie.
1. Fallen

**Hello, people reading this fanfic!**

**Ah...I couldn't take it anymore! I just had to write this! Gameverse, obviously. Lirio and Mii are so CUTE as a couple! This pairing is also MAJORLY UNDERRATED! I swear, I google searched it and got almost no results(save for Trailblazing Artist's fanfic.)! So, again, I took matters into my own hands. The next chapter won't be as disturbing, I swear.**

**See u guys at the end. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>In a dead world, the sun dares not shine.<em>

_In a cold world, the heat will not bring life._

_In a stone cage, I'm alone for what I've done._

_In this silent rage, I don't deserve your love._

Lirio knew she was the one, from the moment he spoke to her.

Mefe, or Mii, as she was called, was the image of perfection.

This is why they could never be together.

Because he didn't deservesomeone like her, after what he'd done.

There it had been, the Earth, all shiny and new, like a toy, freshly unwrapped on Christmas morning. And what had they done?

They had flown down and broken it.

Into shards so small, they could never be put back together.

Lirio had lost friends during the invasion. Good, kind friends, that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Who just happened to have been killed.

Mii had cried for them.

And inwardly, he had cried to. Not only for his friends, but because Mii was crying.

And nineteen years after that, he couldn't take anymore.

He left everything at his room, knowing it would be useless to take anything. Where he was going, he wouldn't need anything.

But he did take one thing; his picture of Mii.

Then he left…forever.

He wandered out into the snowy remains of what used to be Moscow, intent on completing his final mission.

After about three hours of aimless walking, he started feeling sick. His legs went numb, his vision blurred, and his strength seemed to disappear.

He stumbled a few feet before falling to his knees. Shivering, he began coughing hysterically, and saw there was blood splattering over the once pure white snow.

He tried to rise to his feet, but only ended up falling again, this time all the way.

Then very slowly, he slipped into unconsciousness.

_In a dead world, the sun wont wake up_

_In a cold world, the heat is not enough._

_In a stone cage, I will fade at dawn._

_In a silent rage, I'll forever be gone._

He did not expect to wake up.

Or if he did, he expected to be in Hell.

But that's not where he woke up.

When he opened his eyes, he didn't have his clothes on, which was strange, because he couldn't remember getting un-dressed, and he felt something soft beneath him. He felt warm.

He looked around. He was in a small room, probably not in the mother ship. It was somewhat empty, except for a dresser against the wall, a small table beside the bed, a desk in one corner and, well, the bed.

Then he heard something he _really _did not expect.

"Buenos tardes! Konichiwa!"

He sat up, a little to quickly, and saw Mii standing in the doorway.

He wanted to ask her what she was doing there, and what _he _doing there, but his head started spinning and he fell back onto the mattress.

He heard footsteps, and then Mii was standing beside him, a bowl of water and a cloth in her hands.

"Bien? Are you feeling better?" She asked him.

He sat up a little, more slowly this time, and immediately broke into a fit of coughing. When he took his hand away from his face, he saw it was covered in blood.

He turned and looked at Mii, who suddenly looked as if she might cry. She set the bowl down on the table, walked over, and gently pushed him back onto the pillows.

"Just rest." She said. "You'll be okay, as long as I'm here." He wanted to point out that she wasn't speaking in Spanish, but he was too weak to.

She took the cloth off the table, dipped it in the bowl, wrung it out, and then pressed it to his forehead.

"We have to bring your fever down."

"I have a fever?" He asked, feeling stupid.

That made Mii smile. "Si. You were out there for a long time."

Lirio felt a little stronger, just for making her smile.

They continued to sit in silence, Lirio resting and occasionally coughing, and Mii dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead, when she finally asked;

"Asi, why were you out there, anyway? You didn't have any weapons with you."

Lirio opened his eyes and looked over at Mii. She starred at him, waiting for an answer.

"I was…going out there…so…"

Mii's eyes widened, and he figured she knew what he was trying to say.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" She whispered.

Lirio turned his head away, avoiding her gaze.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him the best she could.

"Maniqui! Maniqui, maniqui, maniqui!" She yelled. "Don't ever try to do that! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here!" Her voice then dropped to a whisper. "I couldn't survive without you here."

Lirio couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mii, what are you saying?"

Mii released him and looked down, tears in her eyes, before she looked up again "Te amo." She said. "In Spanish, it means…I love you."

He could do nothing but stare at her as she said that.

"I love you. I love you!' She was beginning to cry, now, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you! I love you so much, it hurts!"

"Mii, don't cry." He whispered. "Please don't cry."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and murmured;

"I love you, Mii."

She looked up at him with glimmering eyes. "R…really?"

He nodded. "I have since I first spoke to you. I love you, and I always will."

Then she leaned up and kissed him.

He was surprised at first, his eyes wide open, but soon he got over his shock and began to kiss her back. She moaned with pleasure and climbed on top of him, straddling him. They only separated when they were finally oxygen starved.

But they didn't stop there. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time more passionately. He felt her grip his shoulders.

When they again broke the sweetly suffocating kiss, that's when things started getting interesting. He wrapped his hands carefully around her waist, as if he were holding a porcelain doll, and let his mouth trail downward to her neck.

But he stopped when he saw her wheezing.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Am I being to hard on you?"

"N-no." She whimpered. "I-it's…my bloodlust. It's starting to kick in."

Lirio thought for a moment, before tilting his head slightly, gesturing to his neck and saying "Drink."

Mii looked shocked. "Que?"

"Go on!" He insisted, smiling. "I honestly don't mind. You did just save my life, after all."

She looked at him, then to his neck, then back at him, then lunged forward and sank her fangs into his skin. He bit back a cry of pain as she sucked the blood from his vein.

She stopped, licked the wound clean, and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her, tighter this time, and trailed down all the way to her collarbone. She moaned as he began to suck on a tender spot.

She pulled back suddenly. "Esperer!" She said, and jumped off the bed. Lirio watched, confused as she began rooting through the different drawers, slamming one shut and moving on to the next one, before she smiled and pulled out a strange silver object.

She sat on the bed again, straddling him now, and handed the object to him. It was a knife. Sharp and silver, and deadly looking. He took it cautiously, wondering just what she had in mind.

"Your fever's gone down." She commented softly, before taking off her necklace and pulling down her shirt sleeve.

She pointed to her neck. "Cut me and drink."

Lirio starred at her. "Huh?"

She smiled. "Go on." She said.

"Mii, are you sure? Your asking me to cut your neck open."

"I did it to you, derecho?" She said. "It's only fair."

He was about to refuse, saying that he couldn't hurt her, but she was looking at him like a puppy who wanted a treat, and a very lonely puppy at that.

So, he sighed, held the knife to the side of her neck, closed his eyes, and slit it open.

He heard her gasp, and was afraid to open his eyes, for fear that he may have killed her by mistake. But he felt her hand touch his face, and he opened his eyes to gaze directly into her purple ones. She was holding one hand to her neck.

"Well?"

Gently, he removed her hand from her neck, and leaned forward. Blood filled his mouth as soon as he touched her neck, and he tried his best to both stop the bleeding and not choke while doing it. He swallowed the crimson liquid, the rusty taste lingering in his mouth. He licked her neck. Was he imagining things, or did the flavor just…change?

He swallowed some more. Nope, he was not crazy. Her blood tasted like maple syrup.

He licked her neck again, and pulled away. She looked somewhat pale now, her breathing starting to become ragged again. She was clutching her stomach now as well as her neck.

"More bloodlust?" He questioned. She nodded weakly.

He took a gentle hold of her cheek, and guided her over the wound she'd made in his neck. He didn't even need to tell her what to do. Her teeth sank back into the wound and drew more of the red liquid.

He encircled her waist had drew her even closer. Her witch's hat had already fallen off, so he took advantage of that, running his fingers through her purple hair.

When she finally drew back, she flopped down on the pillow beside him and pulled him on top of her. Her intentions were clear to him, as they now matched his own. In her eyes was an unmistakable look of helplessness, sadness lacing their core. Smiling, he put one hand on her cheek and stroked it soothingly.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She answered. He kissed her deeply and passionately again, never wanting to stop.

They didn't return to the mother ship the next day. The returned the day after that, hand in hand.

_In a dead world, you made the sun shine._

_In a cold world, you brought it back to life._

_In a stone cage, you found my heart's key._

_In a silent rage, your love set me free._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, I love these two.<strong>

**I don't know, just something about this pairing is so...so...appealing! **

**Yeah, this was supposed to be a lemon, but I chickened out. Being the good child has it's drawbacks.**

**Anyway, The next chapter will contain a surprise. I'll give you a hint: Amalgamation.**

**Righ, see you in a few hours!**


	2. Awaken

**Hello, again!**

**Ok, so here's the second chappy. Like I said, it won't be as disturbing as much as it will be just plain cute.**

**For those of you able to figure out the hint I was giving, good for you! For those of you who wern't, I'm not giving any more spoilers, just read the chappy. And...keep the date March 2nd in your mind.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>As rain falls, we are shrouded from harm.<em>

_As night awakens, we are hidden from dark._

_As the moon rises, we find our own hope._

_By your side, I'm no longer alone._

"I love you."

It was a phrase Lirio had said to her before, many times. And she had always said "I know" but never "I love you, too."

But that was something that had changed.

"_I love you! I love you so much, it hurts!"_

She finally replied.

She really loved him.

It wasn't all an act.

Now, the rain hit hard against the glass on their bedroom window as the storm outside raged on. Inside, the two sat under the warm sheets, snuggled together, while around them floated the faint cooing of a newborn child.

In Mii's arms lay a tiny infant, one that wasn't even a day old yet. Her purple hair matched her mother's almost exactly, save for a few black streaks, and her eyes, when open; were green just like her father's.

Mii sighed and relaxed against him, sighing softly and contently. He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

In all truth, Lirio knew that he didn't deserve any of this. Her love, their daughter, none of it. Still he thought about what he had done, and still he was convinced that whatever trial awaiting him in Hell would find him guilty. And it was no consolation that Mii probably awaited the same fate, herself. But his child, their child, so innocent and sweet, was not in the least bit guilty.

She would not be punished, he would make sure of it.

_As rain falls, the earth sleeps._

_As night awakens, the sky breathes._

_As the moon rises, I hold you close._

_By your side, you'll never be alone._

Mii turned her head to look up at him and smiled contently. Exhaustion still clung to her thin form, but the feeling of happiness seemed to make it disappear.

"Asi, what should we name her?" She asked him.

"…Something…unique." He replied. "Something that has meaning."

"Rio."

"Hm?"

Mii smiled surely. "I think she should be Rio."

"Oh really?"

"Si." She replied. "And before you ask, it's not just because it's the last three letters of your name…although…that is one of the reasons."

"It's Spanish, right?" He asked her.

She nodded "It means river in Spanish."

"River…" He gazed down at her. Strangely enough, that name seemed to fit her perfectly, like it had been her name since before she was even born.

She was beautiful, like a river.

"I like it, too." He finally replied. "Rio."

Mii giggled. "Rio." She said along with him.

Lirio turned back to his daughter, the unmistakable feeling of happiness rising in his chest. He…

He felt alive.

For the first time in his life, he felt truly alive.

He gasped slightly as Rio opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were green; a perfect, pure, blinding green. Not tainted like his were.

Hers were devoid of uncleanliness. They were sweet and calming, ready to see all the world had to show her.

Again, he questioned what right he had to call himself this angel's father. She was perfect, in every single way, she was so much better than him, so much more than he could ever be…

"I'm glad she's yours."

He was surprised at Mii's comment. "Hm?"

She smiled calmly at him. "I wouldn't want her to be anyone's but yours."

He smiled again and nuzzled her cheek. "I couldn't have fallen in love with anyone but you."

"Si no hay otros?" She asked him. "I thought you must have…"

He shook his head. "No, no one."

The two were silent for a while, before Mii spoke up again. "I…I wish Papa were here to see this."

Anyone else would have told her to forget a dream like that. Lirio understood, though. Mii and her father were as close as two people could have been. Unfortunately, he had been killed long before Lirio even knew her.

Silently, Lirio placed his free hand over Mii's heart. "He can see it. He's still with you. He never left."

He knew how hard it was to loose something. His own parents and younger brother had been killed when he was fourteen.

Mii starred up at him for a moment, before she reached up and touched his face. Smiling sweetly, he embraced her in a warm kiss. The scent of her perfume still lingered on her skin a bit, making her smell ever so faintly like lavender.

It was a smell he associated with love.

With home.

With peace.

There was no mistaking it. No other way to say it. No way to show just how much he felt. No way to put it in any other words, other than:

"I honestly, truly, completely love you."

Mii smiled, despite a single tear that had slipped from her eye. "I love you, too. In every way possible, I love you, too."

They gazed down at Rio once again. The little girl smiled and giggled, reaching out towards her parents. When Lirio reached towards her, she gently grasped his index finger with her small hand.

He never used to believe in angels, but he did now.

"Happy birthday…Rio."

_As rain falls, the flowers grow._

_As night awakens, we've found our way home._

_As the moon rises, I can finally see._

_By your side, we'll forever be free._

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIO-CHAN!<strong>

**Today is March 2nd. The day Rio was officialy introduced to the world. The day I finally mustered the courage to post this.**

**Rio is my OC, designed by me and my BFF, Nojklolol. She helped me with Rio's concept art. She also drew a picture of this story, which she should be posting on deviantArt soon. I think you'll all find it cute.**

**Ok, translations for this chappy and last chappy:**

**Asi: So**

**Maniqui: Stupid**

**Esperer: Wait**

**Derecho: Didn't I**

**Si no hay otros: Weren't there others**

**Well anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. And remember March 2nd; Rio's birthday.**

**BUH BYE!**


End file.
